Versions of the Color Red
by GirlDichotomized
Summary: Multiple one shots Kakashi centric/Sakura centric. KakaSaku romance thrown in here too NEW- Chapters 11, 12, & 13 ARE NOW UP! :D
1. The Color Red

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

This came out during my speech class today. Don't worry, I'm planning to update 'Just Like Heaven' soon! And with the lemon I promised! I swear!

Enjoy!

* * *

The cries of a warrior long since forgotten in the heat of battle.

The stench of blood as one cold, blank obsidian eye stares upwards at a blackened sky, dead to the world; the other gone, given as a final parting gift.

The sound of metal as it clashes; the screams of a young girl echo.

The crunch of bones as a fist collides with flesh; as anger boils and eyes flash hatred.

Blood showers down, dimming silver hair with a crimson bath.

Two miss-matched eyes, for the first time, see the world together as red.

Red.

The color of blood.

Red.

The color of his new left eye.

Red.

The only color he can see as he avenges his best friend and teammate.

Red.

'_Obito…'_


	2. Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is a short one shot idea that came to me during work.

**Guilt**

It was the one thing that spurred him on more than anything else.

The one thing he tried to atone for; to repent.

The feeling he felt when he watched a young Team 7 remind him of his own genin team.

Guilt.

He always felt it so strongly whenever something reminded him of that day.

Anything could remind him.

The weather, a smile, the interaction between friends; between teammates.

Right before Team 7 he spent his time repenting.

S-class missions, A-class missions, a few B-class missions, and all the unranked missions to ever come into Konoha.

Before he started repenting he left ANBU; he tried to forget.

Drinking; fucking; training.

He tried so hard to forget.

Genma tried to help him with his quest; tried to help him forget, but he failed- _he failed them, again_.

And once again he found himself going to atone.

Repentance.

No matter what, though, he always visits the memorial stone. He will always visit their names.


	3. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Fear**

Teaching Team 7 brought to him a new feeling.

Not pride, not hope, not joy; but fear.

Fear.

Fear to fail- but not fear of failing to teach, no. Fear of failing to _protect_.

To protect the lives of those entrusted to his safety.

To teach, to guide, to strengthen; to protect.

He would protect them with his life.

He just hoped that he would always be there in time.

After all, time always seemed to be his worst enemy.


	4. Limbo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(I think, out of all the drabbles I've written, I like this one the most. I hope you enjoy it too!)

**Limbo**

He has no purpose.

No stable job; no life. His friends are held at arm's length, and his acquaintances are held away with a ten foot pole.

Since he joined ANBU, all he's been is a tool.

A tool for Konoha.

A tool to be used, and when no longer needed or useable, inevitably thrown away.

It cannot be helped.

And he tells himself he doesn't mind.

After all, he has nowhere to go; no one to come home to. He is standing still and everyone is rushing around him. He floats through the crowds like a lost child.

A child lost in Limbo.

No _purpose_.

And then, she came. She worked her way into his life, her beryl eyes and roseate hair brightening his horizon like a sunrise.

She wiggled, she wormed, she laughed, and she danced, straight into his heart.

Suddenly the arms used to keep friends away were wrapped around her lithe frame, holding her closer than anyone else had ever been.

And suddenly, just like that, he had a purpose; a reason to live.

Leaning against the door frame he watched his wife settle their baby back to sleep.

He definitely had a purpose, indeed.


	5. Gravity

Kakashi x Sakura  
Influence: The song "Gravity" by Sarah Bareilles

He held her tightly; hiding his unmasked face against her neck.  
She slides her hands into his silver locks, clinging tightly to him.  
She knows he's on to her; she knows that he's in love with her.  
He knew she was fragile; she thought she was strong.  
And now, she realized, in his grasp she finally was.  
Her arms trembled as he slipped one hand down to rub small circles on her side.  
He knows exactly how she likes it. What it takes to make her body tremble and shake.  
He is keeping her down.  
But, she isn't upset about it; not in the least.  
He has become her gravity.  
She knew she couldn't go a day without it- without _him_.

And to be honest, she really likes it that way.


	6. Rainy Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is a fan fiction, and it is written purely out of fun and a need to work my creative writing abilities.

Enjoy!

Rain, sleet, shine, or snow he always visited.

And today, it rained; unrelenting, harsh pelting droplets, sinking into his clothes- the coldness seeping into his skin, and into his warmth. It was just another rainy Monday visit to old friends.

He stands there, head bowed, in silence, honoring the dead- _his_ dead.

_Obito...Rin...Sensei..._

He always stands there, completely lost in his thoughts- his memories, of his past.

He used to do this multiple times every day; before missions, after missions, between missions.

Now, he visits a few times a week, and always before and after a mission (successful or otherwise).

He'd stand (or sometimes sit) there, in front of the memorial wondering. _Why?_

Why Obitio?

Why Rin?

Why them?

_Why **not**?_

Why not** _him_**?

His mind always reels at this point, remembering the way Obito's body was crushed under the falling rocks as he spoke his last words.

The way Rin always smiled at him, even when she bled to death on the forest floor.

The way their sensei was always enthusiastic about _everything_ and positive about life- even when faced with death.

He always felt like a coward, for not dying- especially for not dying _alongside_ them.

If he had died instead of them in one of those places, what would he have really missed?

His old Team 7, weddings, babies being born, and playing the role of god-father to Asuma's little boy comes to mind as he thinks about the things he would have missed if he had died already.

Still, he asks.

_**Why?**_

_**Why not me?**_

As if to remind him, a flash of silver and black off to his left alerts him of another presence.

He looks up from the memorial and turns his head.

A cute little thing, with pleading green eyes and silver hair peers up at his rain drenched form from underneath her black umbrella.

_**That's why...**_

"Chichi, please come home out of the rain now. Okaasan and I are worried you might get sick."

The little girl frowns up at him, but her eyes show her true emotion- worry.

"Maa, don't fret Azami. Your old man here isn't going to get sick, especially with two of the greatest medic nins to come into my life taking care of me."

She scowled at him, the worry in her eyes lessening as he replied with a smile- his eye crinkling to show appreciation for her (honestly well-placed) concern.

Looking past her he sees another person standing under a solid black umbrella. Pink hair frazzled about her face, her dress flowing beautifully around her form.

His eye moved downward to her belly- 5 months and 2 weeks pregnant.

_**That's why...**_

His head tilts and his eye crinkles in a smile at his wife, before he steps forward and takes the umbrella from his 6 year old, already a genin, daughter. He holds her hand as the two of them walk back towards their mother.

Once there he switches places, giving the umbrella he holds back to his daughter before taking the umbrella from his wife's hand, while taking her hand into his own hand to hold on the walk back home.

As they head towards the old Hatake clan's house, he takes one last glance at the memorial stone, feeling as if he's being watched.

He thinks that if they could tell him they would. They would tell him how _happy_ they are for him.

_**That's why...**_

He looks forward to watch his little spit-fire of a girl take off skipping through the puddles after getting the okay to do so from her Okaasan.

He watches and chuckles, slightly fascinated, as she runs and jumps into a puddle, squealing at how _cold_ the water is as it drips down her legs from her now wet shorts.

He looks down at his wife, to see her smiling up at him, and in an uncharacteristic public display of affection, he squeezes her hand as he bends down slightly to kiss her on the top of her head.

_**This is why it was never me.**_

As Sakura, his wife of (almost but not quite there yet) 7 years leans against his soaked side, he looks up to the sky with a sense of completeness. No pain; no guilt, nothing but a companionable happiness and a love for life.

_**Thank you, friends, for watching out for me.**_

--

After I read over this once I finished writing it, I felt mixed emotions about it. Tell me what'cha think!

The meaning of the name (supposedly) is:

Azami- The flower of a thistle; symbolizes defiance


	7. Mother's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; this is a fan fiction that I have written just for fun.

Enjoy! -Oh, and Happy Mother's Day! This one is for all the mommies out there! :D

Rated: T bordering on M (for sexual suggestiveness/theme and vocabulary)

Pairing: KakaSaku

Mother's Day

It was Sunday- Mothers day.  
She groaned, not wanting to get up no matter how good the food smelled. Sakura heard the door creak open, the light from the hallway illuminating her husbands' silvery mane.  
She felt the bed next to her dip with his weight as he sat down next to her prone form on the bed- her 'still trying to play dead to the world' form.

"Wake up, wake up, oh wondrous wife of mine." He cooed at her. She really despised how he could be so cheery in the god awful morning.  
"Come come now, I know you're awake. Don't you want your breakfast?"  
Sakura groaned and turned her head in his direction; eyes narrowing at his cheerful eye crease and damnable mask.

_'He could have at least left that damn thing OFF for me on Mother's day'_ she grumbled inwardly.

"The kids and I made breakfast for you today- it's your favorite; chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped creeeeaaaammm" he sing-songed at her.  
Sakura immediately sat up and eyed the trap in his hands. She eyed the solid green Tupperware cup that gave no inclination to its contents.  
"And chocolate milk?" She asked, eyeing him warily, not wanting him to treat her like a kid- like he does _their_ kids (She's his wife, for Gods sakes!)  
He chuckled at her apprehensive face.  
"Maa, unfortunately it's champagne. If I had known you'd want chocolate milk I would have-" He didn't get to finish his teasing sentence as she practically leaped towards the tray for the glass.  
He laughed openly at her antics, and even though she hates it when he laughs at her, she can't help but _love_ the sound of his laugh. The timber of his voice as it rumbles deep in his chest before spilling out of his mouth.  
Her 9 year old son (and soon to be 10, he kept reminding them), she realized- for probably the nth time too- was so much like his father with his shock of silver hair (except he has her bright green eyes), and his voice already beginning to go through the embarrassing change of puberty to sound similarly deep like his (of course, their daughter- just turned 7- had silver hair and green eyes too, but her genius took after her father mostly. After all, she graduated from the Academy at 5, a whole year _younger_ than he had).  
That's when she realized, their house was quite silent, for being the proud living quarters of the rambunctious Hatake family.  
As Kakashi set the tray across her lap her hand automatically went for the fork as she strained to hear any sounds coming from the rest of the house.  
She looked at him, with a raised eyebrow, trying to silently ask the question nagging in her mind without having to stop the shoveling motions of her fork towards her mouth.  
He smirked at her "I hope your breakfast isn't _too_ sweet for you- I want you to have room for your _dessert_" His voice become more suggestive with the dangerous dip of his tone.  
Sakura blushed, hoping to God the kids were NOT able to hear that- where ever they may be.  
"And to answer your **un**asked question, I sent the kids over to Uncle Naruto's for the afternoon, to _help_ him with the soon-to-be-mommy Hinata's Mother's day brunch idea he had."  
Yanking down his mask Kakashi paused in the door way to look over his shoulder at her- _his scantily clad kunoichi._  
His rogue-ish smile turning her insides to jelly (damn, even after almost 10 years of sex-filled marriage that look still weakens the knees!) before the timber of his voice reached her ear as he continued speaking.  
"Also, they're not supposed to be back until two thirty." he finished as he sauntered out towards the stairs and the living room.  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she frantically slid the tray off her lap and turned towards their alarm clock (although, she was really the only one who uses it).  
_'How much time does that give'-_  
The red digital numbers of the clock glared out at her; the numbers 10:23 AM blazingly bright to her eyes.  
She squealed and shot straight out of bed in her comfy forest green cotton nightie after her lanky jounin's navy blue form, leaving the half-eaten- and-thoughtful breakfast him and their children made lonely and destined to get cold on their bed.  
_'Breakfast in bed is nice'_ she thought as she jumped the steps two at a time, only to be met by a hungry copy nin awaiting to pounce on her at the bottom _'but it's been too damn long since I've gotten to have __**him**__ in bed'  
_She giggled at the thought, only to have it bloom into full-out laughter as her loving husband caught her in his arms and swung her around, only to press her back against the wall near the end of the stairs.  
_'OH yes,'_ Sakura mused as Kakashi began to trail kisses down her neck _'He is definitely one __**loving**__ husband'_ (she couldn't help but giggle outwardly at her last though as his want- his _need_ for her pressed against her inner thigh) _'And definitely a horny one.'_

"Happy Mother's day, Sakura" Kakashi whispered in her ear between his nips and love bites.

Oh, it was DEFINITELY a happy Mother's day for her, _indeed_...

-END-


	8. The Mixed Tape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is a work of fiction written purely for fun and enjoyment.

One-shot: THE MIXED TAPE

**XXXXXX**

They just didn't understand.

She loves it when he gives her one; she's kept every single one he's given her since they started dating.

Most of her friends call it old-fashioned, bland, boring, corny, _a horrible gift_, but she couldn't disagree more.

She loves it; the cheesy little phrase written on white paper stuck into the cover, hinting at the general idea of the mixed tape he's made her.

She knows he picks each song carefully, unlike the many horrible boyfriends her friends have that just hit 'shuffle' on their music player and burn what it comes up with, because it's _too troublesome_ to put any _real_ effort into it.

Each tape she has she knows is carefully crafted for her- _towards _her, and she absolutely loves it.

Loves the way he picks out each song.

Loves the way he writes something witty (or corny) to slip into the case as an aid to the theme.

Loves the way he plans the order of the songs _so carefully_ to make all the songs fit seemingly perfect.

Loves the way his eye crinkles when he hands it to her; her own eyes lighting up at the prospect of a nice surprise.

And she absolutely loves the unpredictability of the themes and songs; loving, sad, dirty, dark, fast, slow, romantic, impassioned; silly.

She loves finding the chicken scratch note he always writes and sticks in each and every one:

'_It's like I wrote, every note, with my own fingers.'_

They'll just never understand.

You see, it's the little things that make her happy; the effort that is put into the act, no matter how silly or out-dated.

That's also why she loves it when he hurries to her side of the car to open the door for her, no matter if she's getting in or getting out.

The way he always offers her his hand or his arm, with a happy eye crinkle to boot.

The way he holds her at night no matter how they made love.

**XXXX**

Sakura walked into Ichiraku with butterflies of anticipation in her stomach and a bright smile on her face as she approached her two favorite shinobi sitting side by side.

She waves enthusiastically; as she bounds up to hug Naruto and then plant a kiss on the copy nin's mask covered cheek.

Kakashi immediately fishes into his pocket and whips out the little cassette tape that he has so lovingly slaved over for the past few days to see that smile- _that smile_, as he hands it to her.

She squeals with delights and bounds off towards her apartment, her newly acquired item in hand, waving back at them and off-handedly saying something about seeing them later.

Kakashi only shakes his head and chuckles at her antics.

"I don't understand, Kaka-sensei. Why do those things make her so happy?" Naruto's blue eyes watch, brows furrowed, confused, as Sakura's happy form disappears down the sidewalk.

Kakashi glanced at the young man sitting next to him.

"You see Naruto, its simple really." Naruto looked at his ex-sensei and raised an eyebrow. "Women like to know that you think about them even when they're not around you."

"Well of course we think about them when they're not around us!" Naruto scoffed.

"Yes, but they want to KNOW it. Making a mix tape isn't just putting some songs together, it's a compilation of songs you pick that remind you of them- of moments together, of the times you've shared with them."

Naruto seemed appeased by this answer as his brows un-furrowed and his face relaxed.

"Ohhh. So, it's a romantic gesture, huh?"

Kakashi took a sip of his green tea before responding. "Hai Naruto, it is."

The blond seemed thoughtful for a moment. And then, his face lit up. "Ne, Kakashi, do you think you could help me make one?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the young man next to him. "And why would you want to make one, hmm?"

Naruto smiled at the silver-haired man next to him. "Maa, I want to have a surprise for Hinata at the end of our date tomorrow night."

And that was the reason Naruto was over at Kakashi's hours into the night, perfecting his surprise for Hinata.

It was also how mixed tapes made their comeback.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** I hope everyone likes this one! I feel like the end is missing something though. I might have to edit the end of this one later- any suggestions would be lovely!


	9. Bordello

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Versions of the Color Red: Bordello

Song of Influence: Conteo by Don Omar (Tokyo Drift Soundtrack)

There are definitely things of the sexual nature in here (no lemon, a barely any lime). No romantic pairing here exactly, just friendship.

**Summary:** Kakashi finds it's time for a change in his life.

**XXXXXX**

It's always the same thing with Genma.

Cheap liquor and a new lady friend for the night. Once again Kakashi found himself wondering _why_ he continues to hang with him and go on these steadily-becoming-annoying trips to Bordello's, with their unimaginative and uncreative 'business' names.

_Big Kitties_

_Sensual Sensations_

_Pussycats_

_Yumi's Gentleman's Club_

Oh, how the days were slowly becoming monotonous. A hard smack on his back brought him back to reality- unfortunately, reality had him currently standing next to Genma outside of his joint of choice for the night; _Pussycats_.

"Heeey, buddy!"

Kakashi sighed inwardly; it seemed that Genma had started drinking early tonight. _'Fantastic.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Let's go inside n' make some new lady friends." Genma slurred slightly. This time Kakashi couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as Genma opened the door to the strip joint. Immediately the smell of stale cigarette's, cheap booze, and sex infiltrated his sinuses, making him struggle for a few minutes to breathe naturally. His nose crinkled at the scent, as he waited for the stench to settle at the back of his throat.

The pulsing beat of the club music attacked his ear drums causing sounds around him to be openly muffled or increasingly loud in volume. The horrific lighting caused his eyes to dilate and strain as he tried to see through the smoky haze to the stages where the barely-but-brightly-clothed women hung off of poles upside down and stalked through the… _audience_, to gain extra cash for short lap dances.

Genma disappeared toward the bar, only to reappear with two watered down beers.

"Let's have some fun, Hatake!" Genma yelled out over the loud music- Kakashi merely gave a noncommittal grunt in response, allowing the slightly-older-but-not-by-much jonin to lead him towards a stage front table, where a big chested (but most likely fake), and blond haired (but most likely dyed) woman immediately became fixated on them, hoping to lure one (or maybe even both) into her trap.

She swayed her hips provocatively to the music, doing a little shimmy here and there to attract attention to her amazingly-perky-yet-horribly-supported breasts as they bounced and jiggled, covered by tiny hot pink triangles of cloth, for all eyes to see.

Genma grinned lecherously at the unabashed woman while she graciously climbed off the stage, prowling toward Genma's lax form lounging (a bit egotistically) in the chair, a slightly drunken smirk now etching its way onto his features.

Genma stuck a twenty in the strap of her thong, allowing his fingertips to brush her skin lightly- almost accidentally. _Almost_.

"For a little extra I'll show _you_ a little extra." The blond-haired, and Kakashi could now see, blue-eyed woman sinuated suggestively, playing the sultry card like one would an ace in the hole.

Genma couldn't help but grin. "I'll give you a _little extra, _for a little after hour fun."

The blond floozy giggled as Genma stuffed a fourth of the "little extra" into the woman's pink G-string.

"You got it, big-shot." She giggled again and Kakashi couldn't help but find the sound grating to his ears.

She flitted off towards another table where wads of cash were being flaunted in her direction.

"All right, buddy! Now, we just need to get yoooou a _lovely_ lady friend for the night, and we're set!"

The song changed in that moment, to a sensual-sexual hip hop remix; the base was strong, the language foreign to his ears, and the dancers on the stage swayed their hips as they switched poles.

Kakashi took a swig of his beer as a topless brunette in a shimmering silver g-string took to the pole in front of them, that the blond had occupied minutes before. She grinded her hips against the pole as she searched for the eyes of a man to lock on to- the eyes of a man she could easily get something out of.

And at the moment, Kakashi was pretty damned easy.

Fortunately (in Genma's eyes, at least) Kakashi ended up being the focus of her attention. She slinked off the stage like a panther, stalking her way over to Kakashi; never breaking eye contact with her selected prey. Kakashi took another swig of his beer as she sauntered up and took a seat in his lap- never stopping the gyrating motions of her hips. Kakashi took another swing of his beer as he stared at her intently. The pressure from her grinding hips increased as she slipped her hands into his hair.

"Looking for some fun, hot stuff?" She murmured into his ear. Kakashi took another large swig of his beer.

"That depends" he growled out- his voice low and gravelly thanks to the bite of the alcohol he'd been drinking. He pulled out a huge wad of cash "Is your kind of fun the _after hours_ kind of fun?" Kakashi flashed her half of the cash.

"For you I'm up for anything, handsome." She giggled as he ran his hands up her thigh and slipped the money under the side of her g-string. She leaned in towards his ear to tug on the lobe with her teeth.

"See you after hours, gorgeous." She giggled again as she did one last slow grind against his lap as a promise for later, before stalking off to scrounge around for money from the men at the surrounding tables.

**XXXXXX**

Kakashi awoke, face down in a room that wasn't his, but was familiar enough to the 26 year old jonin. The thought of 'being too old for this shit' crossed his mind, but disappeared as soon as it came. Genma's apartment was cold, and from the sounds of the snoring coming from a foot or so to his right, the senbon wielder was still out cold. The slight throb in his head and the strong urge to piss reminded him what he had been out doing the night before, and the strands of brunette hair in his peripheral vision served as the clincher to his reminder. He quietly and steadily rose, making sure to not wake any of the others up.

It was a humorous sight to see though, really. Genma half off his own bed, stark naked and without a blanket, one arm slung around the blond-haired, blue-eyed woman, who was hogging the dark blue comforter. The brunette was sprawled on her stomach across the blonde's comforter covered legs, vibrator in one hand, the other clutching at the sheets.

Kakashi chuckled quietly as he entered the bathroom to relieve himself. Closing the lid to the toilet instead of flushing (a trick he always used the morning after so as to not wake up anyone else), he washed his hands and walked back the way he came, picking up his clothes out of the articles strewn across Genma's apartment. The hallway seemed to be the main location of disposed clothing.

As Kakashi dressed himself in the hall he couldn't help but think long and hard about why he always did this shit with Genma. Sure, hearing Genma's morning after stories (since Kakashi always left him to deal with the ladies in the morning) were quite humorous, but something was missing.

As he walked towards the door, pulling on his vest and zipping it up, he came to realize one thing.

He wanted something tangible; something real.

'_It's time for a change.'_ Was his only thought as he quietly shut and locked Genma's door, as he headed towards his own apartment to clean himself up for the day.

**XXXXXX**

Two weeks later, he was training a group of genin into the early evening instead of binge drinking all afternoon. He was correcting taijutsu stances and hand positions for signs and teaching genjutsu instead of going along with Genma to find a 'friend' for the night.

His team of genin were many things; ungraceful, loud (all save one), blunt, intelligent- for the most part, quick learners, and the one female, pink haired member was quite bossy. They demanded his attention and reprimanded him when they lost it, or when he didn't give it to them.

They mended his heart without him realizing it (and a certain up-and-coming pink-haired medic-nin fixed his liver on occasions, too).

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Father's Day: Crunches

Dsiclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I did, however, come up with this general idea of father and daughter time, thanks to my own childhood experiences. )

**Title**: Father's Day: Crunches

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing**: Familial father daughter relationship.

Sorry this is extremely late (I planned on posting it up Father's Day weekend, buuuut that didn't get to happen. heh.

I hope everyone enjoys!

**XXXX**

The naive and happy voice of a tiny silver haired, green-eyed 4 year old and the grunts of a steadily aging (but sure good at hiding it) copy nin were the only things to be heard in that moment.

"One...Two...Three...Go Chichi go!-four...five...six..."

Sweat hadn't even begun to form on his brow.

"Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...Chichi... -eleven- ...how many more... -twelve- ...sit ups... - thirteen-...do you plan... -fourteen- ...on doing?"

"Eight Hundred more." He grunted as he pulled his upper half forward towards the face of the young girl, an almost spitting image of his wife (except for the silver hair and high cheek bones that she got from him), as she rested her arms on his bent knees and her chin on the tops of her hands.

She sat up, wide-eyed at such a large number

"Eight hundred? Chichi, I haven't learned past 159 yet!" The young girl looked panic-stricken. "How am I supposed to help you train if I can't do my job?"

She pouted, the cute way all four year old girls do. The copy-nin just chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's time you learned then, ne?"

The tiny thing scrunched her nose up and frowned, furrowing her eyebrows, lost in thought as he continued his crunches.

"Ano, Chichi?"

"Hai, Azumi?"

"Do you think…Could you...maybe... help me count that high?" She asked her beryl eyes full of hope.

"Hai, hai, Azumi. Of course I'll help you." He smile at her- his mask and hitae-ate were nowhere to be found- as his eyes creased into his trade mark eye-smile, accompanied by a flash of his white teeth.

Azumi squealed happily as she rested her head and arms back on his knees and began counting again.

"Eighteen….Nineteen…Twenty…"


	11. Parasites: The Healer and the Patient

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

A/N: This one is a different style than I usually write- let me know if there are any grammar or tense mess up (I really tried to keep them straight, but it's hard sometimes).

I got the idea of the symbiotic parasites them (if I'm not mistaken) from one of my favorite Mugen/Fuu fanfics (at the moment though, I can't recall which one- it's too early in the morning for my mind to recall such information).

This is my take on the theme that inspired me.

Enjoy!

**--**

Symbiotic Parasites: The Healer and the Patient

KakaSaku

Rated: T

Summary: Because sometimes a parasite is needed to live in this world.

* * *

She always comes to him, medic side kicking in at the knowledge of his return, no matter the mission rank.

He feels like a parasite, always needing her healing hands; _craving_ her touch. And sometimes he hates himself for it (but he can't help the swell of his heart at seeing the concern in her eyes- something he hasn't seen since his mother's smoky brown orbs).

He hates feeling useless, the urge to do something- _anything_ swells inside his chest.

His fingers twitch with the need to touch her. The green glow from her hands is soothing; it reminds him that he is '_going to survive, dammit!'_

Unknowingly to him, though, she's a parasite, too.

For her, any reason to be near Kakashi is a good one. She likes feeling needed- feeling cherished. No one else really needs her prowess- Naruto has the Kyuubi's healing powers; Shizune, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata all have their own medic career's, and Sasuke is in a place where her healing cannot reach.

Her delicate hands and nimble fingers traverse the length of his body- head, neck, shoulders; chest- to find his wounds and learns of their severity. Her hands glow green with her healing chakra, and they both know everything is going to be alright- the unspoken message is transferred from her finger tips to his broken ribs and heavily gashed chest.

'_You're going to be fine now.'_

The look of relief and gratitude in his eyes- a mixture of blood red and earthen brown darkened by emotion- speaks louder than words.

'_You amaze me.'_

She knows she's interpreted it right in the feel of his touch and his lips on hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She likes to feel needed, and Kakashi makes her feel that way (very, _very_ much so) when he takes her to bed as his way of thanking her and relieving himself of that feeling of uselessness (the little black box he picked up a week ago lying forgotten in his vest pocket to be found in the morning).

To them they make sense, and that's all that matters (no need to bring in the outside world to ruin their good thing).

It's only natural in their progression of time that marriage comes next- Sakura hopes the rest of Konoha can handle the news of their engagement well ('_and if not, it won't matter'_ Kakashi tells her '_they're not invited to the wedding anyways_').

Their close friends, however, are already counting down (anxious little buggers, aren't they?).

It's a bit of a fairytale story, really- the patient and the medic falling for each other.

Of course, Genma has never been much of one for fairytales. One evening out and three and a half bottles of sake (which is more than the man can handle) and he's got a proclamation to make.

'_You know, love is kind of like symbiotic parasitism…'_

No one around him is surprised at his drunken remark- it is, after all, why Genma doesn't have a girlfriend still (and maybe, just maybe, there's a little bit of truth to it, too)


	12. The Roof

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is a small Kakashi one shot series revolving around his past and being a teenager. They're not exactly flashbacks in this, but it does jump back and forth a tiny bit between the "present" (meaning, an older Kakashi musing on his teenage years) and the "past". I'll try to be extremely good to you guys and keep everything straight, buuuut… I'm not sure how well this will work.

Also, I'm debating turning this into a mini series of some sort. I haven't decided yet, and I really only have this "chapter" finished. I like the way this ends, so _maybe_ I'll turn it into a Kakashi centric miniseries dispersed through my "Versions of the Color Red" one shot series.

On another pretty important note: _Italics_ are song lyrics (a line or two are also underlined), anything else is part of the story.

(Jeeze, these little stories look so much longer in word. -pouts-)

Rated: T & up for heavy language and mild talk of violence.

* * *

**Teenage Wasteland:** The Rooftop

* * *

When Kakashi looked back upon it, it was the greatest haven for them all.

The newest generation of Jonin and ANBU shinobi were steadily climbing up the ranks and taking Konoha –almost literally- by storm. It was amusing to them, really. Even so, the paths they were walking for the lives they chose were not easy. They were filled with pain, love, loss, and brotherhood; an understanding of assassinations, suicide missions, funerals, and a shared love of alcohol.

Most shinobi went to bars to take care of their pain, but not these 6. Genma and Asuma would bring the alcohol, Iruka would bring the food, Raido supplied the chairs, Gai would bring the CD player, and Kakashi, well; he supplied the place.

The roof of his apartment complex.

The one place they could find solace from their hazardous lives; the place where they could drink themselves into a stupor and pass out- only to awaken in the morning still there, still alive; still on the roof.

It was on the rooftop that the boys helped Kakashi through his first murderous ANBU mission, through Gai's first Jonin mission gone awry, through the problems in Genma's first serious relationship, Iruka's inability to pass the Jonin exam, the beginning of Asuma's smoking habit, and Raido's suicidal missions. It was the place of admittance, of problems, and familial support. The rooftop was their home.

_Out here in the fields  
I farm for my meals  
I get my back into my living.  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Stressful missions tended to be the birthing of a meeting, and such was the case for this night.

Kakashi had just gotten back from another ANBU mission; rules be damned; he didn't care what slipped out of his mouth tonight. His lanky 15 year old form was a mess- blood and grime all over his normally pristine white uniform top. His black ANBU pants were torn, and he limped slightly as he slouched his way through the streets to Genma's apartment.

_Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland_

Genma's rundown apartment complex came into view; the decrepit wood and cracked cement walls fit in with the overgrown brush and chipping brown paint gave it a nice and cozy condemned feeling. Kakashi limped his way to the second floor; the grubby and chipping white paint standing out against the aged brown of the walls. He knew Genma wouldn't be home yet tonight. He pulled out a kunai and sliced the palm of his left hand open; his muscles didn't even flinch as he used his right hand to scrawl a short message on the other young ANBU member's door.

_**Teenage Wasteland Tonight.**_

_**-K**_

He knew it was all he'd need to leave for the other five to get the message. He was suddenly thankful that the sun was only just beginning to set as he traveled the rest of the way to his own decrepit and aged yellow building. He needed a shower, and bandaging his wounds seemed like a good idea, too.

* * *

The sound of feet and clanging heavy thuds from camp chairs being set up on his roof as he continued to bandage his torso told him he was right in thinking the boys would get the message. The sun had finished setting now, and he could hear his friends- being as loud and as obnoxious as ever- through the thin roofing above his apartment. Gai's loud and obnoxious voice as he waxed poetical about Youth whilst setting up the CD player made the corner of Kakashi's mouth quip up into a smirk as Genma told him to 'shut the fuck up about Youth'. More voices and crashing noises came from above, as Genma appeared at Kakashi's window and opened the thing from the outside.

"Yo, Hatake, get your lazy slow-ass up here, or we're drinkin' all the beer without your ass." Genma grinned at the man; a senbon perched precariously between his lips, as he disappeared from view and returned to the rooftops flat surface. Gai had turned on some music, and by the loud and methodical footfalls he'd say Gai was also dancing too.

He pulled on his dark blue Jonin top, pulling up the top portion over the lower half of his face as he headed towards the window to lean out and holler upwards.

"Gai, stop that shit- you sound like a herd of motherfuckin' elephants stomping on my Goddamn roof!"

Gai's head appeared over the roofs edge "Ah, My eternal rival! With such 'youthful' language you should come up and join me in my youthful activities!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Unless your 'youthful activities' include sex, drugs, and rock n' roll I don't want to be a part of it."

"Ah, but let me tell you, my youthful activities are good for the soul!"

Kakashi smirked as he began to climb out of his window- he could already taste the shochu and sake Genma was sure to have brought over, plus some of that western alcohol (he did have a love for the taste of foreign beer). Maybe if he was lucky, Genma might've even brought over some of that sweet plum wine they had tried last time.

* * *

_Sally, take my hand  
We'll travel south cross land  
Put out the fire  
And don't look past my shoulder.  
__The exodus is here__  
The happy ones are near  
Let's get together  
Before we get much older._

The circle of camping and folding chairs on the roof was comforting to him, as their eyes glanced around each other in silent debate about whose turn it was to go first. 5 sets of eyes on him told Kakashi he drew the proverbial short straw (then again he was, after all, the man who requested this get together). Kakashi took a deep breath before clearing his head to share the part he needed to share.

"I had to kill the next underground drug emporiums ring leader."

"That's a good thing though, isn't it?" Genma murmured as his senbon quirked downwards with the curve of his lips as he frowned.

"The next leader was only 5 years old, Genma… 5 Years old…"

"…Shit, man, I didn't know."

Kakashi chuckled darkly. "Of course you didn't. "Kakashi took a swig of his beer- a new western brew Genma had gotten a hold of- "and technically, you're not supposed to." A terse silence settled over them that was finally broken by Iruka.

"Beef jerky, anyone?" He began to dig into another grocery bag "Or maybe some hot wings- I picked them up from the deli on the way here. They looked awfully good in the window…" He continued to dig around in the bag until he pulled out a container with a small noise of triumph. The other 5 watched; entertained by Iruka's motherly actions.

And after that, the food is pulled out and passed around, more beer is downed, and past missions held to secrecy are poured forth from their hearts; a story of murders here, and stories of murders everywhere, as the wings are passed around (along with the pork rinds) and more beer.

Sooner or later Gai begins fiddling with the CD player, and the sounds of teenage rebellion can be heard blasting from the speakers. Someone pulls out a camera from only God knows where, and so they begin to pass it around, snapping pictures of the world around them- Gai doing his 'youthful' activities, Genma and Kakashi downing some more western beers, Iruka stuffing his face with hot wings, Raido and Asuma playing shogi- downing shots with each turn to make the game more 'interesting'.

Finally the young men gather together as Iruka sets the timer on the camera and sets it up in one of the chairs. The picture isn't perfect- Raido has his eyes closed, Asuma is giving Raido bunny ears, Genma is clapping Iruka on the back as Gai does a pirouette in the background, while Kakashi looks on with a lazy eye (and a beer in hand). But it is theirs- their moment, their happy and pivotal time- and they wouldn't want it any other way.

And all of them would be forever memorialized in that picture from that night. The humor and happiness brought upon by a drunken understanding of one another and brotherly love.

Sometimes, even though now they're older and it's not as easy to find the time, they still get together. It's their ritual; a reason why Kakashi has lived in the same place since he was 14, why Genma always has a stockpile of alcohol, and why Iruka still buys more groceries than any of the others. It's something that they live for still. It helps keep them alive.

And if they were to be honest with themselves, they'd admit that they like it that way.

But that would be emotions, and those are reserved for the rooftop only.

_Teenage wasteland  
It's only teenage wasteland.  
Teenage wasteland  
Oh, yeah  
Teenage wasteland  
They're all wasted!_

And sometimes, when they do these get-together's nowadays, they bring their significant others- the new people that have come into their life since the olden days and never left. People like Shizune- Genma's girlfriend of 2 years, Sakura- Kakashi's fiancé, Naruto- A wet behind the ears ANBU and friend and team mate of the others, and Ayame- Iruka's girlfriend of 3.5 years. Asuma still comes around to join from time to time (it's harder with a wife and child back at home) and Raido still supplies the chairs- although he has also enlisted Gai's help in this endeavor as well (the group is bigger now, is what he reasons, he can't carry all those chairs at once), and Tenzo has now joined the party as a friend and former team mate.

The roof- it will always be their sanctuary; their home away from home.

And it all started out with a pathetic idea about getting wasted together (a sad attempt at acting with teenage normalcy), and a good ole rock n' roll song that spurred the idea on.

Kakashi could never be more thankful for the moment when Genma's slightly buzzed brain spat out the idea even if he tried.

The old photograph from their teen days hangs on the wall as testament to that- the words teenage wasteland scribbled near the bottom edge, and next to it hangs a photo of the new gang that spends their time on the roof- happy smiles, obscene hand gestures, and beers all around.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at all the similarities between the two images. They may no longer be teenagers, but some things will never change…


	13. Realization of a Shadowed Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is angsty sad, seriously. I warn you now, it is depressing. Enjoy the emo-ness of it all.

KakaSaku  
Rated: K/T  
Genre: Angst/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary:** She didn't realize how much he meant to her, until it was too late.

* * *

**Title: _Realization of a Shadowed Life_**

* * *

She realized much too late how much he meant to her.  
These realizations came when she had to walk alone to her hospital shifts.  
When no one knew exactly what she needed as a pick me up after a bad day at work.  
When there was no one to share her bed with, in the dark hours of the night.  
She realized too late the amount of love he had in his finger tips when they could no longer touch her.  
In the sweet whispers of promises and affirmations of love that are no longer whispered in her ears.  
In the picture on her nightstand of the two of them- arms slung around his neck as he carried her like she weighed nothing, his bright orange novel in hand.  
In the way her fingers twitched with intensity to run through his silver mane.  
In the ring on her finger- that she'll never take off, and in the greatest day of her life that will never come.

Now all she has is a stuffed plushy of him to keep her company at night, a name inscribed on a cold black stone, and her memories of them.

In this life it's not enough for her; her heart cries out for their reunion in the afterlife.


End file.
